It Could Happen
by JustAGilmore
Summary: I'm so tired of crying, and it seems like I'm smiling, but on the inside I'm dying. - The life after the finale. Life is successful, but something is missing. No one to call her Ace, and no one to call him Master and Commander. Will they finally realize that they are really just missing each other? Or is there too much hurt to even stand a reunion?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Coming Home**

_I'm coming home, coming home tell the world I'm coming home. Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday. I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes. I'm coming home, coming home tell the world I'm coming._

Lorelai waited eagerly at the steps as she saw her daughter's car pulling up the driveway.

"How long were you standing there? How cruel you make Paul Anka stand out in the snow with you." Rory greeted her mother with sarcastic smile.

"I wasn't standing out here that long. I used my motherly telepathy-um-lethic powers to sense when you would come up the driveway. Plus, Paul Anka is not the shivering one here. If you would remember, Paul Anka is a dog, and is teasing me with all that hair of his. I mean, seriously. So. Much. Hair. " Half-walking, half-dancing over to her daughter, she opened her arms to give her a hug.

"Telepathic." The younger Gilmore breathed into her mother's embrace.

"What?" Pulling away slightly to look at her daughter's face for the first time in a while.

"Te-le-pa-thic. You said it wrong. And you should be happy that you don't have as much hair as Paul Anka. I don't think that style would suit you very well mother. I mean that in the best possible way." Rory enunciated the last few words in a chipper tone, then turned to start grabbing her bags from the car.

"I can't believe you didn't let me pick you up. Who knows, some random stranger could've up and decided today, 'Hey I feel like kidnapping that girl over there who has tons of books, which means she's smart and has her mother's looks.'" Lorelai rambled as she waddled closer to the car to help Rory.

Struggling to pick up the largest of the bags, Rory decided to just drag it out. "I hardly think that having a lot of books has anything to do with looking like my mother. But since I'm not sitting in large van being driven by a scary bearded man; let's celebrate." The bag thudded noisily onto the ground and once she settled she slung more bags over her shoulder before heading to the house.

Coming up behind Rory she grabbed the last of the bags and shut the door behind her. "Why does your kidnapper have to have a beard? Can't he just be a sociopath who looks completely normal like the ones on the tv shows that no one suspects until the end because he accidentally left evidence of his presence? Like a toothbrush or something. Those kinds of kidnappers are _always_ better looking." She smiled and trotted up next to her daughter.

"Please tell me you haven't been watching scheduled television. That will ruin the whole 'pretend-we-are-living-in-a-different-time, so don't-watch-anything-that-came-out-after-1992-at-home effect.'" She pulled at her heavy luggage up one step at a time.

"Well, your dad installed that new tv in the couch room. He didn't want it back. So I did some exploring. You know, expanding my horizons." She opened the door for Rory, and let her in first. "Come Paul Anka!" The dog came running into the house with them.

It was late now, and Rory had successfully unpacked whatever she would need for this winter. She could have stayed in her new apartment in the city, but she had been gone for so long since the campaign. Rory actually had been given a job offer when the campaign was over. The Times had recognized her work, and now that they knew she had professional experience, her resume looked much better. But she had time to think it over. And she took it happily.

She laid on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Maybe she would walk around Stars Hallow tomorrow. Or maybe she would just hide out in the bookstore and see if that sorting job was still up for grabs. A knock at the door pulled her away from her thoughts. Sticking her head in, Lorelai asked if she could come in.

"Yeah, sure." Rory slid off the bed and started to look through one of the boxes on the ground.

"You can see that though I didn't change much about your room, I had some stuff put in boxes. Luke insisted that I organized them all. Unfortunately I'm no Martha Stewart, so I kind of just left the boxes in here just in case." She motioned to all of the packed things that hadn't made it to the garage.

As Rory sorted through many of her old books, something silver caught her eye. Pushing everything aside, she reached in and pulled it out. She stared at it for a long time and stood in - well - something between shock, sadness, and an anger all in one. When her mom noticed her silence, she quickly chimed in.

"Everything okay hon?" She walk closer to her daughter to get a better look at her face and what was in her hands.

Slowly Rory lifted the rocket just high enough for her mom to see. The rocket _he_ gave her.

"Oh." Lorelai shifted her weight to her left foot. "I meant to put that in the garage. I'm sorry. I can do it now if you -"

"No. It's fine. I think I'll just take care of it myself." She set it lightly on the desk, and looked at it for a moment before turning to face her mom.

"Hey, I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but if you ever need to, come find me. And it's been a while, so, I mean, don't be afraid, okay?" She stared directly at her daughter to make sure that she was actually listening and not just hearing.

"Yeah, okay. But I'm kind of tired right now, so can we just talk about it tomorrow?" Slowly she walked back to her bed and stood at the side of it when she looked at her mom.

"Sure. We can talk tomorrow. But if you don't want to, I completely understand. So..."

"So..."

"Goodnight my sweet daughter." And with that she walked away.

When she heard footsteps ascend on the stairs, Rory climbed back into bed. Again she found herself staring at the ceiling. But this time her thoughts weren't as happy. She hadn't thought about him in a while. It seemed like it had been forever since she even thought about him.

_*Flashback - First Person Perspective_

_He was talking about his graduation, and tripping, and regretfully grabbing someone's robe, but in all honesty, I wasn't really listening. I had something else on my mind at the moment. So when he finished, I jumped right into it._

_"I'm sorry. I can't." And by the look of his face, I knew that he knew what I was talking about. When he just curled his lips and rocked without a response, I tried to continue. "I love you. You know I love you." I took in a breath and kept talking. "I love the idea of being married to you-" pause and a breath, "but there are just a lot of things right now in my life that are undecided, and that used to scare me, but now I - I kind of like the idea that it's all kind of wide open. And if I married you, it just wouldn't be."_

_He shrugged. "So what? I go to San Francisco and you just stay in the East and we see each other occasionally?"_

_I tried to reason with him. "Well, we can try long distance." When I saw he wasn't convinced, I added, "we've done it before." He just looked at me. I couldn't tell what he was feeling._

_"You really think that's gonna work?" He was still fighting me._

_"I think it would be hard but-" I didn't know what else to say._

_He sighed and clicked his tongue. "I don't want to do that Rory. I don't want to go backwards. If we can't take the next step-" He didn't say anymore, but I knew what he wanted to say._

_"What?" I asked what I already knew the answer to. I just hoped that I was wrong._

_"I mean..." He sighed again. He knew what he wanted to say. He just didn't want to._

_"Does it have to be all or nothing?" I begged in my mind that he would budge. But he didn't._

_"Yeah, it does." How could this be happening? It was supposed to be a happy day. Even the damn birds were chirping._

_"Well, we could at least try." I was holding on by a thread. _

_He shook his head. "What's the point?" It was too late. I had lost him._

_"So..."_

_"So..." I thought to myself 'Please! Change your mind!'_

_I did the only thing I could think of doing. I hated that I was doing it, but there was no way I was going to keep it. I reached into the sleeve of my gown, and pulled out the little blue box. I saw him watching me. Shaking his head. I held it out in front of him to make sure he knew what was happening. For a second he just looked at it. Then he looked at me. To make sure __**I**__ knew what was happening. Back and forth he looked between me and the box. _

_After his last look at me, he sighed, grabbed the ring, and said, "Goodbye Rory." And he was gone. Walking away from me with his hands stuffed deep into his pockets. All in just what seemed to be a second. I mean, just the way he said it. _

_"Goodbye Rory." It wasn't the regular goodbye-as-in-for-now. It was the have-a-good-life-goodbye-forever. _

_I stood there. Alone. Three years. Three years with Logan Huntzberger and it truly did end with a bang. More like a crash. Straight into a brick wall._

_I had lost him._

_And I didn't think that I could ever get him back._

Disclaimer: I do not own_Gilmore girls__**, **_any of the characters, or the dialogue from the flashback.

A/N: I just finished watching all seven seasons (finally) and I kind of hated the ending, but had to love it. I mean, has it really been seven years since it finished? So hard to believe. I know that 1/3 of it was a flashback, but just bear with me. This is my first piece.

*Special thanks to **abcfamily** for playing GG reruns (in order) every weekday at 11 am like clockwork. It got me hooked every time I had a school break. And since I couldn't wait any longer this summer I just looked it up online and started from the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Scarf**

Winter in Stars Hallow flew by so fast that by the time Rory had reached the New York City limits, she kept thinking that maybe it was all a dream and she had not gone at all. But as she pulled up to her apartment, she had no time to linger over her thoughts. Stepping out of the cab, the driver came out to help get her bags from the trunk. She paid the driver, thanked him, and then he drove away. Rory was left alone. Again.

No matter who it was, Rory hated the feeling of someone leaving her alone. She hated being the only one. Empty and cold. Literally. It was the middle of January, so it was snowing and the cold air was making her skin tremble. In attempt to escape the chilly outdoors, she walked into the building, which luckily for her was heated and completely free of any cold.

About half way through the lobby, Rory unwrapped her scarf from her neck and walked up to Benny, the front deskman/security guard.

"How was your Christmas Ms. Gilmore?" Benny greeted her. All the staff had pretty much taken a liking to her. They treated Rory kind of like the people in Stars Hallow did.

"Full of candy canes and coffee. And candy cane flavored coffee. Quite satisfactory." She smiled at the thought before asking, "How was yours?" She removed her gloves and stuffed them into her coat pocket.

"Well, I spent most of it here. So not that exciting really." He checked under the desk to see if any packages for her came while she was gone. "There is a couple new residents though." He handed her a little box, and the delivery clipboard to sign.

"Anyone interesting?" she asked while signing her name on the board before handing it back.

"Um, the usual city folk. But there is some big shot that just moved in. 17th floor. I think he just came back from somewhere in California." He leaned back in his chair to get a better look at the door. "In fact, I think that's him coming in right now." Benny nodded his head toward the entrance to someone thanking the doorman.

Rory turned to look herself. She snapped her head back down as soon as she saw who it was. Keeping her head down, Rory gathered all her things, and bid Benny goodbye. "Thanks Benny. But I got to go. Important things to do today." She managed to get that all out before casually trying to fast-walk to the elevators.

"Do you need any help?" Benny called after her, but she was already going.

She was almost at the elevators when her scarf came off from her speedy traveling. She stopped for a second, but figured with all of her bags, it would take more time to put everything down just so she could pick up the scarf. "Oh, forget it." She walked the rest of the way to the elevators, and pushed the 'up' arrow. When she saw the man reach Benny's desk, she started rapid firing her finger on the innocent little button. Slowly she watched the floor counter dwindle down all the way until it reached one.

When she heard a ping, she was in the elevator before the doors even opened all the way. When she felt the wall against her back, she slumped against it as the doors slowly started to close. Rory relaxed at the thought of being safe. Unfortunately, this new resident had incredibly good manners.

"Miss!" A voice rang it's way all the way to her. A familiar one. "Miss! You dropped your-" He came all the way to the closing doors when he saw her. Logan's hand was holding up her scarf, but when they made eye contact, it dropped down to his side.

Yes. Logan as in Logan Huntzberger. Logan Huntzberger as in casual dating partner turned boyfriend Logan. Boyfriend Logan as in proposal Logan. And finally, proposal Logan as in breaking-up-with-Rory-at-her-graduation Logan. Most people would just slide in the space to keep the door from closing, but they both just stood there. He saw her. She saw him. Frozen like this until the doors were closed completely.

She felt the car begin to rise higher and higher, pinging after passing every floor. When it stopped and the doors opened, she walked out. Slow and zombie like. When Rory was all the way out, she ceased her movement, and stood still. The doors closed behind her and she looked blankly straight ahead. No thoughts. Just shock. The shock from seeing him. Seeing Logan.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from _Gilmore girls_. Especially our two wonderful main characters.

A/N: Ok, I know. Very short. I kept thinking if I should have had them talking in this, but I decided to let the drama linger in this one. Especially since the conversation I plan on them having will be full of drama. This is more like a teaser chapter, but it's a part of the story. So let me know what you think and I'm also open to suggestions! I didn't expect my story to do so well, now I'm motivated to write more. Oh, and thanks for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I Don't Know**

I looked at the alarm clock next to me. 9:47 PM. There I was, once again, staring at the ceiling, thinking about Logan. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't just lay there all day. Well, I guess I could've, but that just wouldn't be healthy. Rolling out of bed, I roamed the apartment. I figured something to drink would help.

Coffee? Sure. Pour in cup. Walk to couch facing window. Sit in couch and look outside.

Sip.

Look outside.

Sip.

Look outside.

Sip.

Look outside.

This continued until all the coffee was gone. Not another drop. That's when I realized there was no way I could just stay in the apartment. I had to get out. But how? What if I ran into him in the lobby? Or worse, get stuck in the elevator with him? And what floor did Benny say he lived on?

_'"...big shot just moved in. 17th floor..."'_ Oh no. Guess who else lived on the 17th floor? I sighed, got up from the couch, and went to change into something warm. Logan, or no Logan, I was getting out of there.

After swinging on my coat and grabbing my book bag, I opened the door ever so slightly. My eyes scanned the whole hallway to the elevators, and when I saw that the coast was clear, I darted faster than the speed of my speech. The wait standing in front of the elevators was brutally long. And the ride down was just as much.

I panicked at every floor the car stopped on, thinking he could walk in, and I would be trapped in there with him all the way down to the lobby. Luckily I made it down with no more than the usual awkward silence of the other residents. The doors opened and we all shuffled out a couple at a time. I followed the lady with the little dog, watching his (or possibly her) tail wag happily from side to side.

"You and me both, buddy." A smile spread across my face. I was almost there. I just had to make it out of the lobby. But all of a sudden, the lobby seemed more like 20 miles rather than 20 feet.

Logan was sitting on those couches that nobody really uses, and he was reading a newspaper. Why would he read the newspaper down here when he could have read it just as easily in the comfort of his own apartment? But that's when I saw it.

My scarf. On the table in front of him. I stopped in front of Benny's desk.

Still looking at Logan, I asked Benny, "Hey Benny? How long has that man been sitting there?"

Benny looked at me, then Logan, and back at me. "The new resident?"

"Yeah, him." My gaze upon him didn't break.

"Well, he's been here all day. Since early this morning." Benny used his pen, and motioned toward the clock behind him. "I think he was looking for someone. He was standing earlier, but I think he gave up about an hour ago."

And that's when Logan saw me. Over his paper at first, but after a few seconds, he put it down next to him.

"Ms. Gilmore? Is everything ok?" Benny asked since I was unresponsive.

"What?" I turned to face the man behind the desk. "Oh, yes. Thank you very much Benny." I flashed a quick smile before redirecting my eyes back to the man I had the most interest in at the moment.

Logan was still looking at me, but he had stood up and grabbed the scarf from the table. Clutching it in both hands, he walked slowly in my direction, dodging the chairs that stood in his way. Feeling awkward just standing where I was, I began to advance toward him as well.

We met somewhere in the middle, but I hadn't really paid much attention to my footing. My right shoe got snagged on the decor rug, and I ended up tripping in a less than graceful manner. And no, he did not do the picture perfect thing of catching me before I fell. I mean, sheesh. It was just a rug.

I caught myself, and by the time I had straightened up, Logan was right in front of me. Well, actually, he was holding me. At the elbows. Making sure I had gained my balance. He looked straight at me.

"Are you ok?" His voice was deep. And soothing. Like the ocean. Just the sound of it made me go into limbo. But I couldn't let him know that.

"Yes. I'm fine." I said coldly before breaking eye contact. I pulled my arms away from his hands, but as soon I did, I regretted it. I stared down at my feet, and cursed at them for not watching where they were going.

"Well, um..." He rocked on his heels, and pushed his hands into his pants pockets.

"So..." I avoided having to look at his face. My eyes fell on a piece of my scarf sticking out of his coat pocket.

His gaze followed mine, "Oh, right. Here." He took it out of his pocket, and after shifting it in his hands, he held it in front of me. The same way I had with the little blue box. Not gonna lie. It stung a little. But again, I wasn't about to let him know.

"Thanks." I reached for the scarf knowing that as soon as I had it, Logan would most likely leave. Earlier I had not wanted to see him at all. But now that he was here, a part of me didn't want him to go. Once I had it, I twisted it on my fingers. I looked down at my hands.

He mumbled, "No problem," and while I was still looking down, he started to walk away.

"Wait!" He stopped, and I had his attention. "Oh, uh, that came out more excited than I had intended." Great. What was I supposed to say now? "Um... do you want to mayb-"

"Are we really going to do this?" He cut me off, and returned the coldness I had given to him just a few moments ago. Now this stung the most. His voice was no longer gentle. Instead, it was sharp. Like a dagger to the heart.

I tried to salvage what was left of decent conversation. "I just-"

He cut me off a second time. "Forget I asked. I just waited here all day to give you your scarf and-"

"Logan." This time it was me who cut him off. "Can't we just-"

"Talk?" Ok, his whole cutting off thing was getting annoying. I crossed my arms to show my displeasure.

"Yes. Talk." I leaned closer to show I was not going to back down.

"Well, if you're asking, the answer is 'no.'" When he saw my face, he said, "I mean, what were you expecting?" Logan wasn't really yelling, but at this I stepped back because he somehow managed to sound extremely hostile without raising his voice.

"I don't know." How could he do this? I was rarely ever at a loss for words. Even when we got into fights before, he was never able render me completely defenseless. Maybe it was because I had jumped to conclusions about him wanting to return my scarf. I thought that he would be... well, not exactly happy, but not ballistic either.

"Then why am I still here? What are we doing? Why are we even talking?" Like all our fights before, he became expressive, and his arms entered the argument.

"I don't know," I watched him pace, and my eyes followed his feet. Side to side.

He stopped right in front of me. When I wouldn't look at him, he grabbed my shoulders and half yelled, "For God's sake Rory! Just tell me what you want!"

"I don't know!" I broke from his grasp, and walked backward. "I don't know... I don't know..." My hands immediately came up to my head as if I had a headache. I thought I knew what I wanted. I thought that I wanted to talk. But if this was talking...

"Is everything ok here?" It was Benny. Being the good serviceman that he was.

But before either of us could answer, I was already running away. Away from the elevator, away from the lobby, and away from Logan.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from _Gilmore girls_. Especially our two wonderful main characters.

A/N: Thanks for the reading! Ok, I know that this wasn't the reunion that many of you had hoped for, but trust me, it gets better. I'm just building a solid foundation so that it doesn't seem like I'm jumping straight into things. Oh, and if you noticed, I switched from third person to first person views. I wanted to see which was easier. Thanks! And don't forget to review! xxxJewel


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Girls Chase Boys Chase Girls**

It's been a whole week since I last saw her. Since our... whatever you want to call it. Fight, I guess.

I don't know how she does it, but somehow recently she's managed to avoid me completely. I swear, Rory can be the most frustrating person in the world sometimes. She's the one who wanted to talk in the first place, and then she goes running off? She just kept saying 'I don't know.' And I feel kind of bad for yelling at her, but I hate that she can make me feel like that. I hate that I can't tell what she's thinking, and it confuses the heck out of me.

I thought about waiting in the lobby so that when I saw Rory, I could apologize. But waiting made me agitated. Well, that and everything else in life. Mitchum, Sherie, Pop. The whole stupid Huntzbrger legacy. Honor not included. The situation was that I had until the end of the month to decide whether or not I wanted to sign away the trust I had on Mtchum's company. I mean, I had my own now. Why would I want his?

But I decided that since I still had some time, I could figure out this whole Rory problem. I searched the nearest cafés and coffee shops in hopes of staging a casual run-in. I probably drank about ten gallons of hot tea just this week. I left the apartment once again, in pursuit of any watering holes I may have missed within the 5 block radius.

After 2 hole in the wall coffee shops, and 1 café with disappointing croissants, I had no choice but to head to my next appointment. The snow was coming down ever so lightly. People kept the sidewalks busy, trying to get to work and whatnot. My work today was to meet with one of the clients of HPG to discuss contracts and salaries after one of his signings.

When I reach the bookstore where the client's signing was, I fix my tie and put on my business face. So the last face that I expected to see was hers. Well, not exactly her face, but the side of it. There she was. Immersing herself in one of the intrigues from the recommendations table. Of course Rory would be in a bookstore. So stupid! Why didn't I check the bookstores? But that's when he came up to her.

That guy from last time who caused one of our biggest fights that led to our first break up. I can't remember his name right now. What was it? Something like Josh. Or James. He tapped Rory's shoulder. As soon as she had turned around, they hugged. Ugh.

"Mr. Huntzberger?" It was a short, middle-aged woman. "Hi, your client has yet to begin the signing, so it may be a while before he is available for your meeting." She spoke quietly and it sounded as if she were afraid. Of me.

"That's fine. There's something I wanted to do anyway. Thanks." I was already walking away by then. Rory had finished talking to _that guy_, and had continued to browse even though she already had her arms completely full. When I walked up to her in the aisle, she didn't hear me coming. So when I started talking, she jumped.

"Do you need any help with those?" I offered a hand.

"What? Oh, um... No thanks. I got it." She stopped browsing, and just stood there. Looking everywhere but at me. I hated that about her to. Lack of eye contact.

After a long pause, she looked up and said, "...Hi."

"Hey... " Another pause. "Look, I'm sorry about yesterday." Pause. Then a response.

"Don't worry about it." She shifted her weight. "I didn't exactly handle it very well either." Don't I know it? But I had to settle this thing we had between us.

"So..." I to a moment to collect my thoughts and came to a decision. "...About that talk you wanted to have. I was thinking that we could maybe do it over drinks. You know, to take the edge off." I was uncertain about what her answer was going to be, but it probably wasn't going to be what I had hoped for.

"Logan, I don't know..." She took a step back.

"It's just to talk." I sighed, and stepped closer to her. "Rory, please. I wanted to talk the last time, but I was just..." I sighed again. "...I just felt overwhelmed. And to be reasonable, you can't really blame me for that." Pause. I hated pauses. "Rory?"

"No, you're right. I can't." Ok, we were going in the right direction.

"So you believe me if when say that I'm sorry, and that I was an idiot last week for-" I didn't want to relive the conversation we had a week ago. "-well, you know."

"Right. So when did you want to get those drinks?" I guess she didn't feel like digging up recent events either.

"Sooner than later. Actually, if you don't mind waiting, I have a meeting with a client after the signing. Maybe we could go then?" I swear, I saw a little tug at the ends of her mouth. She wanted to smile.

"Yeah, sure." She looked at the clock sitting above the counter. "How long do you think?" She started walking out of the aisle.

"Really? Um, ok. Let me think real quick." What did I come to do? Discuss, negotiate, contract. "No more than an hour." Yes! I did it!

"Well, I'm here for the signing too. The author is a close friend of mine. Actually, I don't know if you remember, but-" She was interrupted by the store owner.

"Excuse me! Can I have your attention please? If you would all like to join us in the main area, our honored guest will now be doing a 30 minute signing." She clapped her hands twice before saying, "SO if you help me give a warm welcome to our author of the week: Jess Mariano."

Disclaimer: I do not take credit for any part of _Gilmore girls_. Especially our two wonderful main characters.

A/N: Ok, I know that this chapter sucks, but I wanted to get it out by today. I had the most annoying case of writer's block due to lack of imagination and creativity. So this sort of turned into a filler chapter. I know that the actually writing itself sucked just as much as the plot line, but I promise to work harder tomorrow. At least things are cooling down a bit. And for those of you who are worried about if they are going to end up together, trust me, they are. It's just a rocky start. I really want them to end up together because that's what I had hoped for. Even if they didn't get married. So now that this whole proposal fiasco is in their history, I can only imagine that it will be a little hard before it get easy. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! xxxJewel


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Idiot, She Loves You**

"...welcome to our author of the week: Jess Mariano!" Good. The sooner we started this thing, the sooner I would get to grab a drink. I waited to see who the next could be client was. Wait, him?

So that's what his name was. Jess. Was this some kind of joke? Would a bunch of cameras pop out of nowhere and Ashton Kutcher would tell I'd just been Punk'd? But I waited. And no, nothing happened. He just sat there at the desk, signing cover after cover. I swear that the guy never smiled once, but still looked to have no problem with female buyers.

About twenty minutes later, she talked again. "Hey, are you ok?" I must've had something weird on my face, because when Rory came up to me, her face looked... well, I think in close relations of the confused family.

"Oh yeah. Just fine." She still looked suspicious, but decided to drop the topic when I didn't say anything else.

"Um, Logan?" Rory nudged at my arm, and I noticed that she had all of her things packed up. When she had my attention, she asked, "Is it ok if I meet you back here later? I wanted to do some errands, and drop these books off at the apartment." I saw her struggle with the heavy bag.

"Yeah. No problem." She started to walk past me, but I grabbed her arm. She looked down at my hand, and immediately I let go. "Oh, sorry. It's just- I want- I mean..." Deep breaths Logan, deep breaths. "What I wanted to say was: Are you sure you don't need help with those?" Oh man. Seriously? What has happened to my game? I've lost it. All of it.

"No it's ok. Really. I can handle it. I'm used to carrying more than this." She said, giving a tug at the strap of her bag.

"Why is it that I actually believe you? Shouldn't a girl carrying her weight in books (times two) be impossible?" Well, I think it should.

"Well if it is, sign me up for Guinness, I'm setting a record!" We both smiled and laughed at the thought. "Ok then. See you later. And keep my book holding record a secret, mister. I don't want anyone breaking it before I can even enter." She poked her finger into my chest.

"Whoa." I leaned back, and put my hands up as if in surrender. "You got it Ace." Wait, what did I just say? Oh no. She froze.

"Mr. Huntzberger? Mr. Mariano is done with the signings now if you are ready." It was the store owner.

"Um, sure." I looked back to tell Rory that I had to go, but she had already gone. Jeez. Why did she have to be so quiet?

"Mr. Huntzberger?" The store owner nagged as if I was taking up her precious time.

"Yes. I'm ready now." She guided me through the store, to the back, and sat me down in a plush single chair. The identical next to me remained empty at the moment. I stared at the stack sitting on the coffee table in front of me. It reminded me of Rory's taste. I actually thought of grabbing one when he came.

"Mr. Huntzberger. It's good to see you again." He extended his hand, and since it was my business obligation to do so, took it and shook it.

"Mr. Mariano. Good to see you too." I smoothed out the front of my suit and sat back down.

"You can call me Jess. And sorry about the books." He grabbed the books form the table, and put them on the ground. He too, then sat down in his fur ball of a chair.

"No. I don't mind. In fact, I couldn't help but notice that you had quite a spread laid out there." I leaned back, and placed my arms on what I assumed were either cats or arm rests before crossing my legs.

"Yeah. I came in kind of early, and did some looking around. You know, get a lay of the land." His body language was the opposite of mine. A bit rigid. Jess was leaning forward, and had his elbows on his knees with his hands tightly grasped together. It looked like he was just about ready to bolt.

But after we started talking, I realized that he was an ok guy. Smart, laid back, and a wise-ass. By the end of our business deal, I was convinced that sarcasm was built into his brain. But something bugged me. And before I knew it, I was being stupid.

"Hey, off the record, are you and Rory like, oh, I don't know- together, I guess?" Ok, this guy must be a robot. His face gives nothing away.

"For you? My new boss? I guess it's not like I really have a choice, do I?" Again with the wise-donkey responses. I just raised my eyebrows at him. He sighed. "No."

"No?"

"No. Rory and I are not-what was it you said? Oh right. Together." He stuffed his hands into his leather jacket. But I swear, this guy better watch himself. And his mockery.

"But you're friends?" I didn't understand. I was sure that she would be with a guy like Jess after everything. Especially when I saw how close they were the last time he came into our life.

"Dude, there's no way Rory would even consider a relationship with me. Or anyone else for that matter." He looked at me like the reason was obvious. And when I didn't pick it up he said, "Idiot, she loves you."

Disclaimer: I do not take credit for anything _Gilmore girls_. Especially our two wonderful main characters.

A/N: As much as I love Jess and Rory, this story's sole purpose is to give Rory and Logan happy ending. And I'm sorry guys. I really wanted to make this longer with the **BIG** conversation, but I tried. Published 7/11/14 12:48 AM Hawaii time (I still consider this daily update in my books). Sorry, I know it's late, but with my papa's funeral (grandfather) it's been kind of hard. Don't know if I can update tomorrow (or today, technically speaking). But will definitely update on Saturday. Give me suggestions, and don't forget to review. Thanks for reading!

P.S. Sorry for typos! Wanted to get this out ASAP!


End file.
